


Es extraño lo que esperan de ti

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tiene la teoría de que su madre los parió a los tres en un cementerio y que, dependiendo en que tumba caía cada uno, fue el nombre que les puso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es extraño lo que esperan de ti

** Es extraño lo que esperan de ti **

 

James tiene la teoría de que su madre los parió a los tres en un cementerio y que, dependiendo en que tumba caía cada uno, fue el nombre que les puso.

 

No lo malinterpreten: le encanta su nombre. Al menos, James Sirius es un millón de años luz mejor que Albus Severus. Pero… es raro.

 

Es raro que su padre lo llame y, en determinadas épocas del año, parezca demasiado emocionado como para decirle lo que sea que le fuera a decir.

 

Es extraño sentir en sus hombros el peso de James Potter y Sirius Black. Es extraño sentir el peso de la herencia de los merodeadores en su espalda.

 

No, corrección: es extraño saber que, aunque no lo digan, los demás esperan de él que sea el nuevo merodeador, que sea James Potter I o Sirius Black.

 

Pero es lo que su familia espera de él.

 

No puede defraudarlos.

 

FIN


End file.
